


Unnatural

by indridason



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Eggs, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, everything is shinra's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indridason/pseuds/indridason
Summary: Shinra gifts Izaya with a very special surprise.I'm sure you can guess what it is by the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to call this
> 
> So some of you may have read my other work, Awfully Human, and I just wanted to let you know this has nothing to do with it. But I really wanted to write sex. And tentacles. So yeah. Here you perverts go?

Shinra ushers Izaya into an empty room while muttering some incomprehensible nonsense about an experiment. Izaya wonders, not for the first time and definitely not the last, why on earth he trusts Shinra. He doesn’t, really, but he needs Shinra to put him in contact with one of his more elusive clients. He is startled by someone suddenly yanking on his ankle, dragging him further into the room. 

His very first reflex is grabbing his switchblade, which he manages to slip from his pocket before crashing to the ground. But when he brandishes it in front of his attacker, he's caught completely, utterly off guard. 

His attacker is not a person, but a writhing mass of appendages. 

“Shinra,” he gasps, “what the hell is this?” 

The only answer is the door slamming shut and a bolt sliding into place. 

Izaya barely has time to curse Shinra’s questionable friendship before an appendage, which he has no choice but to think of as a tentacle, wraps itself around his wrist. He grips tightly to his switchblade in pure panic, because he _can’t_ lose his only defense against this thing. He tries to pry the tentacle off with his free hand, but another tentacle snatches onto that wrist and tugs his arms apart. He’s dragged closer to the mass, and more tentacles reach for him, tangling around his limbs.

The tentacles are slick, sliding along his skin in a way that sends disgusted tremors up his spine. He fights and squirms, but the monstrous things just abort his movement by curling tighter and tighter around his body. A tentacle squeezes his hand until he’s forced to drop his knife, and then it’s swiped away to the other end of the room, far out of reach. 

Okay. Okay, he needs to just breathe and calm down. Panicking will only make the situation worse. He’s not sure where Shinra found this thing-- hell, for all he knows Shinra’s psychotic father created it-- but his only friend wouldn’t try to kill him… hopefully.

“What do you want from me?” he asks, aiming his voice low. He is at this thing’s mercy, and the last thing he wants to do is anger it. He’s not even sure if it can communicate, let alone understand japanese, but he’s rapidly running out of options. 

A tentacle slithers around his neck, which is more than mildly alarming, but it doesn’t seem to be actively trying to choke him. It’s caressing his jaw more than anything. A trail of repulsive slime drips down his shirt and he has to fight back nausea.

“I can--” He tries again, but the tentacle around his neck takes the opportunity to force itself into his mouth. It’s thick enough that it stretches his lips open almost painfully. He panics, thrashing, but more and more tentacles wrap tightly around him. He tries to bite down, but the thing doesn’t even seem to notice. The tentacle pushes deeper, to the back of his mouth, and then something sickeningly sweet is sliding down his throat. He gags, his esophagus working to constrict the offensive obstruction out. It’s terrifying and painful, but he’s unable to defend himself. The tentacle just keeps spurting some kind of thick liquid ooze, and it overflows his mouth and drips down his chin. 

Immediately he can feel heat rise to his face, coil deep in his chest. His limbs are losing their strength and relaxing in the monster's grip. Whatever this cloying liquid is, it’s drugged. His panic is slowly diminishing, even though he knows it should be intensifying. 

The tentacles are reaching under his clothes now, sneaking up his legs and his chest, and then they’re tearing at the fabric until he’s covered in nothing but tatters. His fear sluggishly resurfaces at the implication. He tries to pull away again, but his arms are wrenched behind his back. 

Two slim tentacles snake up his chest to curl around his nipples. He’s caught in a moan before he can stop himself, unprepared for the way they pull and lightly pinch at him. His whole body is slowly becoming more sensitive, the slick tentacles setting everywhere they touch alight with warmth. 

Izaya squirms and struggles to pull his knees together when a new tentacle wanders down between his thighs. A tremor runs through the appendages holding him in place, and a part of him is absolutely terrified to think that he may have finally angered it. The thing flips him over onto his front. His chest is pressed to the floor, ass raised, and he can’t stop a soft whimper that manages to slip through his lips as his legs are forced apart. 

He spasms when he feels a touch on his hole, but the tentacles bring him back into place. The one still in his mouth jerks and more of the drugged liquid is squirted down his throat. Izaya’s head quickly becomes foggy and warm, and he relaxes into the elongated organ rubbing over his hole in small circles. 

It starts to push at his entrance, threatening to slip inside and then relenting, over and over again. Izaya gasps around the tentacle in his mouth when it finally enters him, the stretching sensation sending heat right to his half-hard cock. The monster seems curious about his twitching erection and another tentacle twists around it, causing his whole body to shudder involuntarily. 

His nipples are still being played with, a tentacle is caressing his shaft and another is venturing inside him in slow, methodical thrusts. There’s too much sensation, _everywhere_ , his hazy mind is absolutely overwhelmed, so as soon as the tentacle in his ass brushes past a tight bundle of nerves, he’s hit with an orgasm so intense his head is immediately emptied of all thought but numbing, melting heat. 

He thinks, stupidly, that the monster is satisfied when it frees his mouth. He coughs out slime and takes in ragged, gasping breaths, his limbs heavy with his dissolving orgasm. His cock is still being stroked, slick with his own cum and almost painfully overstimulated, but he’s still hard. It must be that damn drug coursing through his system. The monster turns him to rest on his back again and pulls his arms above his head. 

“Stop, _stop_ ,” he hisses, returning to struggling, fruitlessly, because he thought it was over. His knees are being pulled up to his chest and another tentacle is reaching for his ass. Izaya chokes back a surprised scream when it shoves in next to the first one, and they both start thrusting in rhythmic turn. This position allows the tentacles to press deeper, filling and stretching him in ways that coil pressure in his stomach.

At some point the small tentacles at his nipples were replaced with bizarre suction cups that suck and lick at him like tiny mouths. He wants desperately to free his arms so that he can brush them away and give his aching nipples a rest, but the tentacles coiled around his limbs are composed of thick, secure muscle. 

The tentacles in his ass gain speed and his resulting moan is cut short by another shoving into his mouth, this one thin but strangely bulbous around the tip. It immediately forces its way to the back of his throat and sets a punishing pace. It’s not long before all three plunge deeper, rigid and twitching, and then he’s being filled. It’s cumming inside him, pumping thick fluid in his ass and down his throat. He tries to swallow it to avoid choking, but there’s so much. It overflows, oozing past the tentacles and dripping down his chin to coat his heaving chest. 

It rests for only a moment before it’s moving again. His back arches when the tentacles pull out of his ass with a wet squelch. He can feel the monster’s cum dripping from his hole. He’s covered in sweat and slime and cum, floating in too much warmth and pressure in his gut. He doesn't even have time to be relieved before something large slithers along his hip bones down to his entrance. Panic surges past the hazy fog to the forefront of his brain. 

_No, no, nonono_ , Izaya wants to beg. There’s no way that _thing_ can fit inside him. Bluntly tipped and already dripping, the large tentacle rubs his hole. It’s definitely thicker than an average human dick, maybe even bigger than someone above average. Smaller appendages reach down to hold him open for the new one, which is pulsing with weird notches along its length. 

It hurts as the monstrous thing forces past his ring of tight muscle, aided by the slick cum even as he’s clenching to try to keep it out. The pain is numbed by the drug in his system and soon all he can feel is consuming heat. His toes curl and his hole loosens to allow the intruder access again and again. This tentacle goes slow but rough; plunging into him harshly and then taking time to pull all the way out of him. The notches drag on the way out, pulling on his soft inner tissue in a way that causes a weird sort of pleasurable pressure. His body is jerked forward with every thrust and he doesn't have the concentration required to keep the small, breathless noises in his throat. 

It’s aiming wildly, searching until it hits his prostrate and he cries out around the obstruction in his mouth and his body goes rigid. It pounds against that spot over and over and Izaya thinks his mind might break. He can’t even summon up fear anymore when he notices bulges working through the huge tentacle. The first one reaches his hole and Izaya involuntarily bucks and rears his head back when it stretches his tight opening unbelievably wide and then finally plops inside him. It’s hard and round and presses against his walls so deliciously he can’t panic at the thought that these have to be _eggs_. He practically convulses each time a new egg forces past his sphincter, agonizingly slowly straining the ring of muscles until it can finally relax back into place around the tentacle, just for another to press him open. The pounding starts again when he’s so full he feels like he’s going to burst, forcing the eggs further inside him, crowding his intestines until he can see a small bulge in his lower abdomen. 

One of the suction cupped tentacles attaches to the head of his cock, sucking and swirling and he’s cumming, his vision going white and his mind blanking on ecstasy. 

He wants to rest. He wants so badly for a moment to breathe and allow his buzzing skin to quiet, to melt into the relief of orgasm and possibly even pass the fuck out. But the monster cock in his ass hasn’t stopped pounding and the thing on his erection hasn’t stopped sucking and he’s drugged and filled with monster cum and eggs and it shouldn’t be possible but he reaches another shockingly painful but intensely euphoric orgasm. 

This time, once the suction cup is done drinking his cum, it leaves his cock, and the ones on his nipples and invading his mouth slither away too. The white noise in his ears quiets and gentle sensation slowly comes back to his skin. The tentacle invading his ass finally ceases movement. It spurts more cum and Izaya gasps through clenched teeth as the eggs jostle. 

The tentacle slides out of him with a slick, vulgar sound. He tries to push the eggs out by contracting his muscles, but the sensation of pressure is too much for his fried nerves and he instead relaxes in the grip of the tentacles. They’re caressing him, massaging his overexerted body and he wants to be disgusted but he’s so exhausted in every corner of his being that all he can do is curse Shinra and everything that he stands for.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to throw Shizuo into the mix. Would anyone want that?


End file.
